A Little Trip to Gravity Falls
by iamloveCynder
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet leave with the Capulet's on vacation to a place within America called "Gravity Falls" in Oregon. There, they meet strange characters and learn more about the outside than they ever thought they would and make new friends along the way.


**WOO HOO! MY VERY FIRST CROSSOVER AND I'M EXCITED! ;D So, my crossover is of my two most favorite animated things in the whole entire universe: Gnomeo & Juliet and Gravity Falls! :) I can't wait to start writting so I'm gonna start right now! Enjoy! :D**

It was a fine day in England as the sun shined up Verona Drive. It was the morning of Mr. and Mrs. Capulet vacation down to America! But not just anywhere in America, but Gravity Falls, Oregon. They were planning on staying there for 3 weeks and decided to bring some pieces of home while they stayed out with Mr. Capulet's brother. They decided on taking their gnome-lovers, Gnomeo and Juliet. As the two finished packing, Gnomeo and Juliet made sure that they had their small luggage in the Capulet's car. They said their goodbyes to their friends and waited patiently on Mrs. Capulet to take them to the car. "You ready to go?" Gnomeo asked his wife.

"Oh yeah." Juliet said surely. When they heard Mrs. Capulet coming, they froze in their normal positions as they were carried off to the car. When they were set in their case, the two gnomes held hands for it was going to be a LOOOOOOONG trip.

...

At long last, after painful transportation from cars to planes to trains to having to run when they fell out, they finally arrived at Mr. Capulet's brother's home in Gravity Falls. Mr. Capulet set the two down in his brother's garden and went inside. With that, Gnomeo and Juliet un-froze and looked around their new surroundings. "Hey, Juliet," Gnomeo whispered, nudging his wife. "Wanna duck out of here and explore?"

"There's my adventurous guy." she smirked at him. He then took her hand and they rushed to the garden gate. "Here, hand me that long stick." she informed him, pointing to a twig. He handed her the twig as she began to play with the garden gate's latch. Finally, she got it and the two gnomes headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind them.

...

The two of them roamed around for hours but something seemed out of the ordinary; there were creatures of unknown kind roaming throughout the forest and strange ones too. They even noticed how often things shift around here. There were many more strange happenings that followed the two one by one. Eventually, they stopped and sat on a log. "Jules, I think that there's something weird about this town." Gnomeo told his wife.

"You're telling me; I'm sitting on a log shaped like a foot!" she gestured the log they were sitting on.

"You'd think that the Capulet's would have chosen a more pleasant place than this." Gnomeo mumbled.

"Well, look on the bright-side, it is beautiful out here; surrounded by nature, new things, and hey, who doesn't like a little mystery." Juliet smirked at him.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that." he smirked back. They giggled for a moment until they heard voices. "Oh no, hide!" Gnomeo panicked. He dragged Juliet behind the tree as the two held hands tightly, preparing for the worst.

"Hey, Dipper, do you think that you left it over here when we camped out?" a young female voice asked.

"No, I had it with me just this morning and now I can't find it!" a boy exclaimed. Just then, Juliet accidentally sneezed which caused a silence between the unknown voices. "What was that?" the boy asked. Gnomeo and Juliet held onto each other's hands tighter.

"You don't think a possum took your book, did you?" the girl cut in.

"Mabel, I think something might be watching us." the boy hushed her. The two voices then went silent, but Gnomeo and Juliet could feel them coming closer and closer to them until...

**CRASH!**

"What the heck was that!?" the boy yelled. Just then, a heard of creatures drew closer to them.

"Are those...?" Gnomeo began, peering from the tree.

"Gnomes...?" Juliet gasped, peering from under him.

"You two!" a gnome with a red hat yelled at the two children. Gnomeo looked at each other wondering why those gnomes are alive while humans were around.

"Are those even _gnomes_?" Juliet asked Gnomeo.

"I'm not sure, but gee, I'm glad _I _wasn't made here." he replied.

"Maybe they were little trolls that escaped the red garden. I mean, look at them, they all have red hats and no blue ones." Juliet joked which caused her and Gnomeo to laugh. They heard the unknown conversation stop between the humans and gnomes which made the two hold their breath tightly. Just then, they knew that the children and the gnomes had spotted them.

"What are you guys!?" the front gnome asked.

"We're gnomes, just like you." Gnomeo admitted, stepping out which made Juliet nudge him to stop talking.

"Wow! I've never seen gnomes like you around here before!" the girl admired, picking Juliet up.

"Wait, hey, hEY HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Juliet scrambled.

"Aw, you're very pretty for a gnome!" the girl continued to admire. Juliet stopped struggling and smirked.

"Why, thank you." she said with a gloating hair-flip. "At least some people notice."

"I wonder if she's single." one of the gnomes whispered to another.

"Mabel, can you put that thing down, it's kind of creeping me out." the boy said, coming to her side.

"Hey, watch it Mr.!" Juliet snapped. The girl then sat her down next to Gnomeo as Juliet glared up at them. "And this 'thing' has a name, you know."

"And that is...?" the boy asked.

"Juliet. And this is my husband, Gnomeo." she said, gesturing to her and Gnomeo.

"Shoot." the gnome moaned.

"My name's Mabel and this is my twin brother, Dipper." the girl introduced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough intro's, Mabel." Dipper waved off as he grabbed a leaf-blower and started it up at the group of gnomes.

"It's back! It's back! Everybody retreat!" the lead gnome shouted as the group of gnomes all disappeared into the forest on four-legs.

"What the?" Gnomeo raised an eyebrow as the final gnomes took off.

"Yup, I officially agree with you; I'm glad _I_ wasn't made here." Juliet said awkwardly.

"Hey, quick question, where _did _you guys come from?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel kneeled down to their size.

"We came from England." Gnomeo told them. "Our owners took us down here for vacation and we got out to explore."

"Wow, things must really be different up there." Mabel said in amazement.

"Well, where we come from, gnomes aren't really alive to humans." Juliet explained.

"Why are your hats different colors?" Dipper asked. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other and chuckled.

"It's kind of a long story. You see, our owners used to have separate gardens; one with blue gnomes and one with red gnomes. And there was this whole feud until Juliet and I came along and well...we fell in-love and came together to stop it." Gnomeo explained to them, taking hold of Juliet's hand and sending her a smile.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Mabel cooed. "It reminds me so much of 'Romeo and Juliet!'"

"Oh no, please don't go there." Juliet groaned. **(I do that when my friends mention that play.)**

"Say, um, you guys haven't seen a book around here have you?" Dipper asked them.

"Nope." Juliet answered.

"It's brown, it has a golden hand with 6 fingers, a number three on it...?" Dipper tried to explain. The gnomes shook their heads. "Aw man, I'm never gonna find that book." he sighed.

"Don't worry, Dipper. We'll find your book eventually." Mabel assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a second, is that it?" Gnomeo pointed out towards an old man walking past them. He was right; Dipper's book was in the hands of Old Man McGucket!

"McGucket!" Dipper cried, running after him.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" McGucket freaked out. Dipper put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's my book you have there. Can I please have it back?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, uh, SURE, WHY NOT!" McGucket hollered, handing him the book and sprinting off.

"Well, that was weird." Dipper twitched, holding his book close.

"Why would Old Man McGucket have your book in the first place? He was acting weird, weirder than usual." Mabel wondered.

"Well, at least you got it back." Juliet pointed out. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a moment and then Dipper knelt down to their height again and showed Gnomeo and Juliet the book.

"I found this mysterious book out in the woods one day and apparently it has to do with a bunch of strange happenings in Gravity Falls." Dipper explained as the gnomes flipped through the pages. "No one knows who wrote it but they seem to know every thing about this town."

"That's incredible." Juliet said in awe.

"No wonder this town is so...mysterious." Gnomeo said, flipping through more pages, then closing the book. He handed it back over to Dipper.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about it?" Dipper asked, hopefully.

"We promise." Juliet swore, standing up.

"Who are we gonna tell anyways?" Gnomeo chuckled.

"Well thank you guys for somewhat helping me get my book back." Dipper thanked them, standing up. Just then, they all heard a noise from the forest. They took hold of each other as the noise grew closer and closer and they grew more with fear. Turns out, it was just a pig!

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed, running to the pig. "There you are you rapscallion!" she laughed, cuddling with him.

"Aww, what a cute piggy!" Juliet cooed.

"I'm not getting you one, you know." Gnomeo smirked. Juliet gave him puppy dog eyes which made him roll his. "Alright, I'll think about it." he laughed. Juliet lit up again and rested her head on his shoulder. Just then, the two gnomes realized how late it was getting. "Oh shoot, we better get going."

"Well, hey, maybe if you guys are up to it while you're down here, you can stop by the shack down there and we can all hang out." Mabel offered.

"We'd like that." Juliet said, sending a smile to them.

"Maybe we could all do some mystery solving." Dipper added.

"That'd be great." Gnomeo chuckled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys around then." Dipper smiled at them as the two gnomes began to walk off.

"Bye Dipper! Bye Mabel!" they called to them.

"Bye guys!" Dipper and Mabel called back. With that, the twins and the pig returned back home to the shack with the book safe and sound. The only question was what was with McGucket and why did he have the book?

...

Gnomeo and Juliet lay peacefully in Mr. Capulet's brother's garden, watching the stars quietly. "You think that we'd ever get the chance to solve a mystery like this town?" Gnomeo asked Juliet.

"Well, you never know." Juliet smiled, falling asleep in his arms. **(No really, they never know. We know about Sherlock Gnomes but they don't yet ;)**

"Maybe Verona Drive has more secrets than we've ever figured." Gnomeo pointed out.

"Maybe." Juliet yawned. "I'd rather dream about it right now and live it tomorrow."

"And that we will." Gnomeo smiled, giving his wife a quick kiss and drifting to sleep in the strange town of Gravity Falls.

**Wow, I am actually kinda proud of this crossover! :) It's not as exciting as I had hoped but it has some mystery and most importantly Gnomeo and Juliet alongside Dipper and Mabel! I have a cartoon-crush on Dipper so BACK OFF, LADIES! HE'S MINE! Okay, well, I better get back to my gaming time. I'll catch you guys later! Peace out! ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


End file.
